Big Time Lovin'
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: Jatie, M for sexual refrences and nature. Little bit of Cargan on the side. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds, i promise. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Lovin'**

**_A/N- Hey guys! So after reading a few (hundred) Jatie stories I decided to give it a try myself. This chapters Kindaa short, but i'm hoping to have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow at the very latest :) Please please please R&R :D :D :D _**

**_Oh and sadly I dont own BigTImeRUsh :( If i did they would me in my bed right now :P _**

When Mrs. Knight came in she found Kendall and Logan on the orange sofa playing video games. Kendall occasionally screaming "Die, die, DIE!" as he blasted the heads off computer generated aliens. Carlos wasn't to be seen; he spent a lot of time at Sasha's place now. She went to put her groceries in the kitchen, to find it already occupied. By James? Cooking?

"What's all this?" She asked, more than slightly confused.

"Well, you've done so much for me these past few years I figured the least I could do was make dinner. I done laundry and tided up a bit as well." James smiled looking pleased with himself then added, "I know it's not much, but I'm going to try and make everything up to you. Starting with little things like this."

"Well thank you James, but you know you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He smiled again returning to his cooking, "I'll put those away too."

"You don't have too, its fine."

"Go sit down, put your feet-"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

James and Mrs. Knight laughed and he continued, "Go put your feet up; I'll sort those in a minute."

Mrs. Knight went through to her room, which she now had to herself since James and Katie started sharing a room. This had bothered her at first, but since Katie had been sneaking out of their room and going into James' anyway she saw no reason to protest. They were smart kids. She knew they weren't up to any funny business.

At dinner that evening Katie announced that she and James had big news.

"I swear to god, you might be my best friend, but see if you've got my baby sister pregnant I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine until your fertility is history." Kendall said, only half joking.

"She's not pregnant," James said slipping a hand under the table and defensively over his family jewels, "If you really must know, we haven't even done it."

"James, shut up my mothers here. She doesn't need to know this," said Katie earning a laugh from the audience, "What we'd like to tell you is, well, James and I have been looking for an apartment for a while now, and we've found one."

The four who knew nothing of this just looked at each other. Carlos was first to speak," That's great guys, but you live here?" Despite the fact he was now twenty-one and a young man, he still reacted to news like a four year old.

"Carlos, sweetie, we're moving out of the Palmwoods," Katie said gently, "But don't worry, we're not going far. The apartments only three blocks down from _Rocque Records_."

"Oh that's good." Carlos said quite content and went back to eating his lasagna. The others, however, weren't giving up so easily.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Kendall was next to ask questions.

"About six months or so, we put a lot of serious though into this. Its not a spur of the moment decision Ken. I really love her and we both know we're ready for this." James spoke up, smiling at Katie, who promptly returned the gesture.

"I guess I can't do anything to stop you then," Kendall said, his voice empty of emotion. He stood up and walked to his room.

Not sure what to do for the best Logan stood up and said to James and Katie, "Congrats guys, I'm really happy for you two," and smiled genuinely at them, "I'll try talking to Kendall, thanks for the dinner James, it was really nice." And with that he walked towards his and Kendall's room.

"Mom?" Katie asked, "Are you okay with this? You still haven't said anything."

"I think it's really great you two love each other, but I think you're just a bit young to move out. You need to remember Katie, you're still in school. And what about when the guys all go on tour? What will you do then?"

"Mrs. Knight," James said, suddenly getting formal as he always did when he was scared, "Katie and I have thought all of this through. When we go on tour I'll leave plenty of food and money for Katie."

"And Camille and Jo will stay with me a few nights, just so I'm not alone all the time." Katie added.

"Can I sleep over too sometimes?" Carlos asked, adopting the voice of a four-year-old again.

"Of course bud, whenever you like," James told him making a huge smile split across his face as he dug into the remains of Logan's lasagna. Does the boy ever stop eating?

"What about school? Have you thought about that? You know you can't go to the Palmwoods school if you don't live here." Mama Knight threw at them.

"We've thought all this through Mom. James is gonna move into the apartment when we get the keys. I'll spend the weekends there until the end of semester, which is only a few months. I'll do my senior year at Claremont. After that, I'm going to work for James' cousin, staring an office out here for her photography company. We've already called in favors with Gustavo and Griffin to make sure that when I get started I'll always have work."

"And James will still be in Big Time Rush?" asked Carlos.

"Of course!" James told him, making the Latino smile as he ate Kendall's lasagna.

"I still think you're too young Katie." Jennifer said, throwing the sobering fact into the mix.

"Mom, how old were you when you met dad?"

"Don't change the subject." She said, not coldly but harshly enough to tell Katie to drop it.

She didn't, "Answer the question."

"Twenty-four, what's that got to do with anything?"

"You know what I mean." Katie said.

"Boys, would you mind if I talk to Katie alone for a while." It wasn't exactly a question, but the boys didn't have to be asked twice. They got up and headed towards the front door.

"Take Kendall and Logan with you," Jennifer told them.

The boys got Logan and Kendall and left quickly, leaving only Jennifer and Katie in the room.

After a minute or two's awkward silence, Katie asked again, "How old were you when you met dad?"

"Twenty-four, you know that." She said, wary of the trap she knew she had just walked into.

"Not my dad, _Kendall's_. The man I thought was my father. How old were you when you met?"

"Katie, what are you talking about?" Jennifer tried playing dumb, knowing fine well it wouldn't work.

"Mom, you told me dad left before I was born, when in actual fact, he left before I was even conceived. The man I thought was my father isn't. But he _is_ Kendall's. What age were you when you met him?"

"Fifteen."

"And you told me you lived with him for a few years before Kendall was born. You had Kendall when you were nineteen and dad was twenty. So I'm guessing you moved in with dad when you were sixteen or seventeen too."

"Seventeen," she whispered.

"Mom, I know you think I'm too young, but I also know you're scared James and I will make the same mistakes you and dad did. Maybe we will, maybe we won't. There's only one way to find out. I love him mom, I honestly think he might be the one." By the time Katie had finished her speech she was whispering and biting back the tears.

"Katie, be honest with me? Have you and James had sex?" For most mothers and daughters this would be an awkward topic, but not for Jennifer and Katie. They were both really glad they had such an open relationship.

"No, we've spoke about it but I told him I wasn't ready. He said it was okay, he would wait and he would never ever pressure me into anything. I really do love him mom, and I know he loves me too."

"We've all known you loved James since you were twelve, and it became obvious he was thinking of you like that too by the time you were about fourteen." They both laughed.

"Just so you know mom, I'm not ever going looking for David. I did some research and he seems like a bit of a dodgy character. I want nothing to do with him. Jerry will always be my real dad, even if he isn't. I know we don't see him often, but that's okay, because I have the best mom in the world and she knows just how much I love her." Katie didn't even try to fight the tears this time, she just let them roll down her cheeks to meet her smile as her mom hugged her.

"I love you too baby," Jennifer's voice was also thick with tears.

_**Well what'd you think? The more reviews I get the more chapters you get, is that fair? I'lll give you chapters one two and three for free, but after that I'm not writing unless I get reviews :P If you hate it tell me and leave me ideas on how to make it better. PM me or leave anonomus (I cant spell, i know :P) reviews if you want, i dont mind. Feedback is feedback. **jennifer x_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N - I promised you all a chapter 2 and here it is :) I'd like to say thank you to Teshia14 for reviewing. I'll now post four chapters unless i get more reviews :) **_

**_I still don't own them (just incase that wasnt obvious) _**

The boys had been out for an hour or so before Katie text James.

_Hey, it's safe to come home now :) xxx_

James quickly replied;

_Was she angry?xxx_

_Nope :) Just concerned, I'll fill you in properly later. Is Kendall okay?xxx_

_Ehmm… Not really. He sort of flipped out at me :/ xxx_

_OMG! Are you okay?xxx_

_I'm fine babe :) We'll be home in about ten minutes xxx_

James was first through the door, Logan and Carlos flanking him left and right. Katie's attention immediately went to the bruise on her boyfriends left cheekbone, just below his eye.

"I'm fine babe?" she asked in a mocking tone, "That does not look like fine to me!"

"Calm down, it doesn't hurt, I honestly feel fine."

Katie ignored this and started shouting at her brother. "KENDALL FUCKING KNIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He pushed through the guys' ranks and tried to get past Katie, but she wasn't budging.

"I'll ask you again," she said, not shouting this time, but still pissed, "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm not too crazy about the idea of my baby sister moving in with a little MAN-WHORE WHO HAS ABSOLUTELY ZERO FUCKING RESPECT FOR WOMEN WHATS-SO-EVER!" This was the first time Kendall had ever shouted at Katie, and it hurt her, but she wasn't going to let him see that.

"JAMES HAS TREATED ME WITH NOTHING BUT RESPECT! I can't believe you don't trust him; he's one of your closest friends. James is your brother!"

"You're just a kid Katie. James is only gonna break your heart."

"You're just an asshole Kendall. I hope James breaks your legs." The minute she said it she knew she had gone too far. She wished she could take it back, but instead let him walk past her and down the hall to his room. The other occupants of the room sat there, stunned into silence.

Lying in bed that night, James and Katie were talking. Katie didn't want to talk about the explosive argument with Kendall and James knew better than to ask. She would talk about it when she wanted to.

"Can I be honest with you Kay?"

"I would hate you if you weren't," she smiled at him.

"I love you and I love how we're getting really real and serious with this relationship; I'm physced we're moving in together. But sometimes I miss the simplicities of when we were kids."

"If I'm being completely honest, me too. I have an idea though." A mischievous grin spread wide on her face.

"I'm listening," he said chuckling softly.

"Do you remember what we done the first night we spent alone together?" she asked, gently stroking the bruise Kendall left on James's perfect face.

"Of course I do, we sat up all night playing truth or dare while crappy eighties movies were on in the background."

"Wanna pretend we're kids again? Just for tonight?"

"I'll go find _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_." James said jumping up, in a very excited, Carlos-like manor.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes then," she laughed as James quickly but quietly sprinted out the door.

He quickly came back with a few old movies and a huge bowl of popcorn. After putting the first movie on he sat cross-legged on the floor in font of Katie, putting the popcorn between them.

"You can go first, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Let's start easy, truth."

"Okay, if we were still living in Minn what do you think your life would be like?" she asked without a moment hesitation.

"I'd probably be doing a course at the community college, working some shitty part-time job and trying to save up money so that I could afford to buy an apartment for me and the girl of my dreams to live in. I don't know if you remember her, she lived in Minn when we all did, does the name Katie Knight mean anything to you?"

"You're so cute," she giggled as she took a handful of popcorn.

"I do try," this only made her laugh more, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said strongly.

"Ooh, someone's feeling adventurous tonight," James laughed lightly.

"You call it adventurous, I call it kinky." She winked at him.

"Was that an invitation to make this a dirty dare?"

"You know my boundaries," she said winking again.

"In that case, I dare you to give me a strip tease."

Katie stood up and paused the movie neither of them was watching. She then took her iPod out the pocket of her jumper which was hanging on the back of the door. She plugged it into James's speakers and quickly found a sexy jazz tune that she had on her iPod secretly for this exact occasion. She started the music and turned back to James a wide grin on her face. She played with the bottom of her black tank top. Slowly revealing skin, then quickly hiding it again. When the music's tempo picked up, she quickly yet very very sexily pulled the tank top off and threw it to James. James was incredibly glad he was wearing his pajama pants just now because if he had been wearing his usual skinny jeans get up he would have been _very_ restricted. She walked behind him and whispered low and huskily in his ear,

"It's a shame we don't have a pole in here."

James thought he was gonna loose control when she walked round in front of him and started straddling his hips. When she felt his erection she dug her hips into his a little, just enough to make a moan of pleasure escape the boy's lips.

"How can you do this to me?" He asked his voice barely a whisper.

She didn't answer him; she just brought her mouth down to his. The kiss was hot and heavy, full of thrashing tongues and dominance battles. When the song finished Katie pulled James to his feet.

"I think its only fair I take responsibility for my actions," she said, clearly indicating to James' erection.

She pulled James down onto the bed and slipped her hand down to meet his soldier- who was most definitely standing at attention!

_**That soldier at attention thing was something a friend once said to me, but i highly doubt he even remembers it :P Review Review REVIEW! thank you darlings :P **jennifer x_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thank you Chaylaa for reviewing :) Looks like you lot just had another chapter bought for you :P I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's favourited and alerted this story, i've had eleven favourites/alerts for only two chapters! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Thats more than I've gotten on any fanfic ever beofre!:P I'll post up to chapter 5 unless anyone wants to review?:) Be prepared for some angst in the next few chapters. ANyway, I'll shut up and let you read (AND REVIEW!) :D**_

_**REMEMBER! Haters gonna hate, Rushers gonna elevate ;) **_

The next morning Katie woke up to find a note on t he pillow next to her. It read;

_Dear Katie,_

_I had an early start this morning and probably won't be back 'til late. I'm so sorry we can't hang out today. I'm going to try talking to Kendall. I want to apologize for things I've said and done. I love you more than anything in the world,_

_James xxx_

_P.S. Last night was epic x_

Katie grabbed her phone and quickly phoned James. He answered on the first ring.

"Good morning babe, sleep well?"

"Don't fucking apologize to him. You've done nothing wrong. He should apologize to you. He punched you in the face!"

"Katie, I'm not arguing about this, I need to apologize to him for things I've done in the past. But I will not apologize for loving you, ever."

"What do you mean things you've done in the past?"

"Everything I've ever done, all the silly things. Like accidentally breaking his hockey trophy when we were seven and all the big things, like telling him to piss off because what we did was none of his business. That's when he punched me."

"But its not any of his business, don't apologize to him."

"Kay, if Kendall and I didn't fight yesterday it would've been today. There's been too much tension building up. We were a bomb just waiting to explode."

"Look, I don't think you should be apologizing, but if you do then do it. But if he ever hits you again hit back. Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, but I gotta go. X wants us to get back to work."

"I love you too, stay awesome."

Hanging up the phone and passing through to the kitchen, Katie saw her mom sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket and looking severely sleep-deprived.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Not buying it, why don't I make us coffee and we can talk. After last night I think we need to." Katie said taking mugs out the cupboard and pouring coffee into them. After handing her mom one cup she sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I've never seen him that angry before," Jennifer whispered.

"Me neither, but James said if it didn't happen yesterday it would've been today. Then about how the two of them are just a bomb waiting to explode or something?"

"Yeah they've always been like that, but I think he went too far this time. Neither of them has hit the other before." Katie was glad her mother didn't sound like she was going to cry, she didn't sound sad at all. She sounded scared.

"When I was on the phone with James he said he was gonna apologize for everything he's ever done, even if it's insignificant now."

"I want Kendall to go to anger management. This has gone too far now."

"Mom, we all know Kendall's got his dad's temper, that's never exactly been a secret, but don't you think anger management is a bit far?"

"No, he's going. I should've done it a long time ago. Now James is hurt because Kendall can't control his anger," Jennifer told her firmly.

"I'm not defending what he did, he was in the wrong and we all know it, but give them some time to sort this out themselves. If they don't then make him go to whatever therapy you want."

"I don't know, what if they don't sort it out?"

"Mom, they're brothers. They'll sort this out. I need to go meet Camille to do scenes with her and I'm gonna do a photo shoot with her and Jo for their résumé's and my portfolio I'm building up. The boys are gonna be back late, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie or something? It's been ages since we had a dinner out just the two of us."

"Sounds great, can't wait." Jennifer smiled for the first time since Katie announced she was moving in with James.

"Awesome, hey, have you seen my yellow sun dress anywhere?"

"Logan had to borrow it, I think its back in your wardrobe though, if it isn't it's still in the laundry."

"Why did Lo-"

"You don't wanna know."

"I thought so."

Sitting by the pool, waiting for Camille, Katie text James;

_Hey, phone me when you get a break xxx_

"Hey Katie," Camille ripped Katie's attention from her phone, "What'd you want to do first? Scenes or pictures?"

"Its all one to me." She smiled up at the girl.

"Scenes?" she asked.

"Sure, what we doing?"

"Basically," Camille explained, "the auditions the first three minutes of the movie, give or take. Alex, that's the part I'm going for, is going to her best friend Chloe's house, your Chloe, to get ready for prom but finds Chloe dead in the driveway." Her voice heavy and dramatic.

"What's this movie called?"

"Prom Queens. Basically, someone starts killing all the girls who were elected prom queens in the past, and turns on this years candidates. Everyone thinks it's Alex killing everyone because she's the only one left alive, but it turns out to be some deranged boy who was in love with her the whole time."

"Sounds… interesting," Katie hesitated, thinking the movie actually sounded quite crap.

"I know, it's crap, but I need to at least audition for something. I cant get any jobs anywhere."

"I could probably get you a special guest appearance in NTH, we need a guy and a girl and I think the casting director would like you," said Jo, scaring the life out of both Camille and Katie.

"Jo I love you!" squealed Camille pulling her into a hug.

"So you don't need to rehearse your crappy movie scene. Picture time!" Jo said.

After two hours of photographing each girl, in casual wear and evening wear, Katie let the girls pick out their favourite pictures for their résumés and chose a few to add to her portfolio, which until then was only Big Time Rush.

"We should order pizza and chill here, my dad wont be back til tomorrow," said Camille after the girls had changed back into their normal clothes and scrubbed all the make up off.

"I wish I could, but I promised my mom dinner, maybe some other time."

"It's cool, Jo you in?" Camille asked.

"Sure, Katie, can you get Kendall to phone me please? I cant get through to his phone."

"I'll let him know when I see him. The guys are working late, he's probably just turned it off." Katie said, remembering James still hadn't phoned her, "I'll see you later, enjoy your pizza."

"Thanks for doing the photos there great." Camille shouted.

"No bother," Katie called back from the hall, "Bye guys."

Katie pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed James' number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, until eventually Carlos picked up.

"Hey Katie, can we phone back later, now isn't a great time."

"Carlos? Where's James? Is he okay?"

"Calm down Kitty cat, he's right here." Carlos said sympathy creeping into his voice. Katie knew something wasn't right when she got called 'Kitty cat'.

"Carlos, what's going on?" There was a loud crash from the other end of the phone, "What was that?"

"Nothing, uhmmm, Gustavo just dropped something that's all!" Carlos panicked, he was such a bad liar, "here talk to Logan," he rushed.

"Katie, now isn't a good time, one of us will phone back as soon as we can."

"Whatever," Katie was getting pissed, "Tell Kendall he's to phone Jo."

She hung up. What was going on? Why didn't James answer?

Walking into the apartment, Katie found her mom all dressed up in a really pretty midnight blue tank top and tight black jeans, complete with heels.

"Wow mom! You look great! I'll just be ten minutes, only changing into jeans and a shirt."

"Thanks, I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too," said Katie smiling back at her mom.

Katie walked into her and James' room and pulled a purple strappy top and white cotton skirt James had bought her, changing her mind about jeans. After slipping them on she went looking for her white sandals. After finding them she walked into the front room again,

"Ready to go mom?" she asked.

"Katie honey, we need to go to the hospital." Her mom had tears in her eyes,

"What's going on?" Katie was terrified by her mom's face.

"Baby, it's James," her mom choked out.

_**A/N- dun dun DUN! Next Chapter coming soon!** jennifer x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N- thank you to everyone who reviewed, i love you all :) I dont own any of the songs in this chapter...**_

_**Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls (amazing songs)**_

_**Pocketful of sunshine- natasha bedingfield (is that even her name? .ever!)**_

_**Rhythm of love- Plain White T's (amazing song!)**_

_**i'll shut up now :P enjoy, and remember review, review , REVIEW!**_

Katie was silent the whole drive to the hospital. She hadn't said a word since her mom told her James was in hospital.

"I'll kill him, I will fucking _kill_ him!" Katie muttered as they stood at the desk in the hospital.

"Katie, I know you're angry and upset, but don't swear," Jennifer then turned to the nurse, "Hello, we're looking for James Diamond."

"Yes, are you family?" the brunette nurse asked.

"I'm his legal guardian, sort of, he lives with me and from when he was sixteen to until he was eighteen I was his legal guardian," she explained.

"Oh, well I need you to sign some paper work in that case," the woman smiled kindly.

"I want to see him," Katie blurted out.

"Room 312, just down that corridor, turn left at the bottom and its there on you right."

"Thank you," Katie said, trying to sound civil but was too angry to make a proper attempt.

At the bottom of the corridor she turned left to find Kendall sitting on the floor outside the door, his knees curled up underneath his elbows and his chin tucked down into his chest. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Katie, I am so sorry baby sis! I'm so so so so so sorry." The tears were flowing thick and fast down his cheeks as he stood up and stepped towards her.

"Stay the fuck away from me. I want nothing to do with you. You're an asshole!" She pushed passed him and into the room.

James was asleep and Logan was sitting on the bottom of his bed. Carlos was sitting on the floor at the bottom of James' bed similar to Kendall's previous position.

"Oh my god," Katie whispered, biting back the tears, she walked over to James and held his hand, gently stroking his hair out of his eyes, "how bad is he?" Katie asked Logan, not turning her head away from James.

"He'll heal, but not quickly. He's got two broken ribs, he's lucky his nose isn't broken too, but it'll bruise and probably swell a lot more than it already has."

"And he's gonna have a fit when he see's the back of his head," came the small child-like voice from the floor.

"He had to get stitches in the back of his head because Kendall split it open. He, a long with the stylists, are gonna go mental when they see it."

"How did this even happen?"

"We were rehearsing when Gustavo said we could get a break," started Carlos, "We all went to get a drink, then went to the toilet. When we were talking James took out his phone and seen he had a text from you, so of course we were teasing him about it. James was in the process of texting you back when I asked if he was gonna marry you. He said, and I quote, 'Maybe, hopefully someday.' It was so sweet." Katie squeezed James' hand.

"That's when Kendall lost it. He ripped James' phone from his hands and threw it across the bathroom. It landed just at my feet. When it started ringing I saw it was you and wasn't sure whether or not to answer. I did though; as I was talking to you Logan tried pulling Kendall off of James. I gave the phone to Logan as Kendall pushed James full-force the cubical wall. That's when I reckon his head split and nose burst, because that's when the blood appeared. Literally as soon as you were off the phone the other cubicle wall fell on him, and I'm guessing that when his ribs broke if Kendall didn't break them when he had him on the ground and was kicking at him."

Katie burst into tears.

"Oh my god! Katie I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you everything in that much detail," the Latino said, starting to cry.

Katie shook her head, "No, I'm glad you told me. I hate him. I'm gonna kill him!"

"I wouldn't try it, I've been told he can pack a punch," came a croaky voice from the bed.

"James," Katie breathed a sigh of relief and gently kissed him on the forehead, "You're hardly in any position to be making jokes you know! What happened to fighting back?" Katie wasn't mad at him, but she was concerned.

"I was caught off guard," he admitted sheepishly.

"We all were buddy," Logan chipped in.

"Oh my god!" James groaned, "Why do I hurt so much?"

"Probably because half a bathroom fell on top of you," Carlos said grinning stupidly up at his best friend.

"You have two broken ribs, and you've got stitches in the back of you're head too. You're lucky your nose isn't broken; it did bleed a lot though. How much do you remember?"

"Pretty much all of it, I passed out when Gustavo came in." James said.

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing, Katie," Logan said, "Gustavo is so pissed with Kendall. He hasn't spoken to Kendall about it yet, but he's not letting us work until Kendall's in anger management and making decent progress. He's paying for it all, but if Kendall doesn't go or make progress then-"

"Its bye bye Big Time Rush," Carlos finished.

"Can they give me anything for this pain?" James groaned again, "It's actually unbearable."

"I'll go get a nurse," said Logan.

"I'll come you," said Carlos, "You two look like you could use a moment alone anyway."

"Just don't let Kendall in, he's probably still outside the door, he was there when I came in."

"We won't," smiled Carlos.

"You don't mean it," James accused as soon as the door shut.

"Yes I do, I _hate_ him. I really truly hate him."

"Don't say that, he's your brother."

"He was practically yours too. Don't tell me you don't hate him for this."

"I don't hate him. I hate that he put me in hospital. I hate that fact I hit him, even if it was in self-defense. I don't hate Kendall though." James reasoned.

"Well I hate him."

"Sing for me," requested James.

"What?" Katie questioned.

"Sing for me."

"Uhmm, why?" she asked, a slight grin playing on her lips.

"Because I'll cry if you don't," James pouted.

"You know I'm tone deaf." She laughed.

"You're better than you think; now sing or I'll tickle you!"

"Okay, okay, okay, don't tickle me!" she rushed, "I'll sing!"

"_And I don't want the world to see me, _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

"Amazing song, too depressing though, something happy," he laughed.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine,_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine,_

_Oh, oh, whoa_

_Do what ya want but you're never gonna break me,_

_Sticks and stones and never gonna shake me _

_Oh, oh whoa!"_

"Uggh, worst song _ever_!" James complained laughing again.

"If you don't like this one then tough shit cause I'm not singing anything else," she told him sticking her tongue out.

"_My head is stuck is stuck in clouds,_

_He begs me to come down,_

_Says, 'Girl, quit fooling around'_

_I told him 'I love the view from up here'_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear,_

_We'll watch the world from above,_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love,"_

"Cute," he said making Katie blush a little, "Why'd you choose that song?"

"It's really stupid and you probably don't remember that-"

"I sang that song to you everyday when you had flu and spent almost three weeks in bed."

"Yeah, after that it became my favourite song. It was when you were running around doing everything for me and being really sweet that I fell completely and madly in love with you," she admitted sheepishly.

"Mr. Diamond?" a voice asked from the door, "Your friends came to find me, they said you were looking for something for pain," the tall blonde man asked.

"Yeah, the pain is really bad. They explained to me about my ribs and split head. My nose really hurts too, but my friends told me it wasn't broken or anything."

"No it's not," the nurse told him, "but it was bleeding badly, and it will bruise and probably swell too."

"Oh, Katie, I completely forgot, Carlos has my phone. Would you mind getting it and phoning Kelly? Let her know I'm alive?"

"Sure," Katie smiled, kissed James lightly and left to get his phone. Katie wasn't stupid; she knew James was just putting on a brave face. That underneath all the singing and cracking jokes, he was terrified. She also knew James didn't want to let on he was scared, not while she was so angry, upset and vulnerable.

"Carlito's?" she asked when the door was shut behind her, "You got James' phone?"

"Oh yeah, it's here." He smiled handing her the phone.

She found Kelly in contacts and phoned her. Eventually; Katie got her voicemail and left a message;

"Hey Kelly, its Katie. Just letting you and Gustavo know James is still alive. He's got two broken ribs and needed stitches in his head. His face is pretty messed up too. Kendall still doesn't know about Gustavo's rule, but he's getting forced into it. My mom said the same thing this morning, before any of this even happened. Bye guys."

She hung up the phone and gave it back to Carlos. Feeling cramped up she announced,

"I need air, I'll be back. If the nurse comes out before i come back someone go tell James I'm outside and won't be long."

There was a round of incoherent 'sure' and 'yeah's before everyone went back to sitting in awkward silences. Carlos was playing with his shoe lace. Logan was pretending to read a book and Katie's mom was staring into space. Kendall was sitting miles down the corridor, still crying by the looks of things. Katie felt like she had missed something. Something really, really bad. What was it they weren't telling her?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_A/N- well here we go, new chapter on Monday as promised :) review please darlings, you all know the deal xD _**_jennifer x_

Three weeks had past since the incident at Rocque Records. Katie had been calmed down considerably and although she had packed boxes and collected the keys for the new apartment, she hadn't moved out yet. Kendall had been to four anger management sessions in the past two weeks, but Gustavo wasn't letting the boys do anything until James was back on his feet at the very earliest. The fate of the band after James had healed still rested on Kendall's shoulders. James was to be released from hospital that day, but was to stay in bed for another three to five weeks.

"Uggh!" James moaned as he stood up again.

"Is it really that bad babe?" Katie asked, a little past concerned.

"Nah, I'm just stiff, three weeks in bed takes it toll," he laughed, pain still evident in his voice, "I'll be fine when I get moving."

"Well James, that's you signed out," Jennifer said when she walked in the room, "we can go now."

The car ride was awkward and silent. Nobody has anything to say. Katie turned on the car stereo just to block out the silence. One of the stations was doing a _Blast from the Past_ show. Humming along with one of the songs Katie realised where they were going.

James obviously did too because he piped up from the back seat, "I thought we were going back to the Palmwoods?"

Nothing had changed from the couple's original plan. James would move in to the apartment and Katie would spend the weekends there until the end of term and move in properly during summer.

"You can thank your friends for this one," Jennifer said, not sounding at all amused.

Katie turned to look at James and he shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and James laughed at her. They both knew whatever was going on Jennifer wasn't happy about it.

When Jennifer stopped outside the apartment block Katie leapt out the car and helped James. The three made there way up to the fifth floor apartment. Upon opening the door they were met by a solid wall of "SURPRISE!"

"Hey guys," Carlos pushed his way through a few people as the occupants of the room went back to talking and laughing, "We decided to have a housewarming slash get-well-soon party for you two."

James and Katie looked round the room to see Carlos and Logan, Kelly and Gustavo, almost the entire Palmwoods and… Kendall?

Katie pulled Logan aside, "Listen, I appreciate you doing this, it's really sweet, but why the hell is he here? I thought it was clear, I want nothing to do with him." She nodded in Kendall's general direction.

"We couldn't stop him, he said he's staying until you hear him out and if you still want him to leave then he will, no questions asked," Logan told her.

"Excellent," she rolled her eyes, "Tell him to stay away from me, I'll talk to him when I feel ready too."

"Tell him yourself, I'm not getting landed with the go between role in this drama," Logan said firmly.

Katie pulled out her phone and text Kendall;

_Stay away from me. I'll talk to you before you before you leave, but don't try and talk to me or James until I come talk to you. _

Katie put her phone in her pocket, telling herself to ignore anything Kendall text back saying. He wasn't going to ruin this party. Logan and Carlos had taken James over to the cream leather sofa, which was currently vacated, in the centre of the room. Katie sat on the floor in front of James and Carlos sat of the arm of the sofa, on James' right. Logan had gone to get drinks when people started flooding towards them full of happy words and "hope you feel better," Katie didn't mind this at first, but then the Jennifers appeared. "Hey you guys, it's great you are moving in together, we're so happy for you," the curly one said, sounding almost genuine.

"And we hope you get better soon James," added the blonde one, her hand lingering on James' shoulder for just a moment to long. The other Jennifer just flipped her hair flirtatiously, smiled at James and the three of them bounced away.

"I really hate them sometimes," Katie muttered under her breath, so nobody would hear.

James however did, as he let a small smirk appear on his lips, his girlfriends jealousy obviously amusing him.

"I don't get it, what do you have that I don't? Why do they give you all that attention, yet I'm invisible?" Carlos asked James.

"Well, I think it's my amazing looks, my beautiful personality and the fact that I'm just generally amazing," James laughed at his small friend.

"Bet they love how modest you are too!" Carlos stuck his tongue out, "I don't get it though, if I was a girl, I'd totally be into me."

"No, if you were a girl you'd totally be into me," James said, "Everyone knows I'm big, it's not a secret." He winked at Katie, causing her to giggle. She knew he wasn't kidding!

"Los rumores son ciertos chicos españoles tienen enormes pollas!" Carlos always ranted in Spanish when got defensive. Unfortunately, neither James nor Katie spoke any Spanish past a middle school level.

"Carlos? You're talking Spanish again," Katie laughed.

"I know, sorry, I said; 'the rumors are true, Spanish guys have huge cocks.' I'm bigger than you any day."

"I'm not listening to this conversation, I'll go see Gustavo and Kelly I think," she laughed standing up, leaving the two of them talking about whose cock was bigger.

Katie had no intention of talking to Kelly and Gustavo, she was gonna go find Kendall. She didn't want James to know she was talking to him incase it didn't go well. James was still hurt, and after all, she didn't want hurt worse. After looking for about five minutes, Katie found Kendall in the kitchen. She caught his eye and nodded, he walked through the small crowd towards her.

"Not here, can we talk alone somewhere?"

"We'll go through to the bedroom," her voice wasn't cold, but was pretty emotionless.

The two walked through the people in silence. Katie walked into what would soon be her and James' room and closed the door behind them.

"I want to talk about everything, not just what happened with me and James. I want to start at the beginning, when dad left. Did mom ever tell you why?"

Katie had no clue where he was going with this, but decided to humor him, "Yeah, she told me dad got a promotion, that involved moving from Minnesota. Mom didn't want to and they tried to make a long distance thing work. Mom honestly thought it would because they had been together since they were fifteen, but it didn't. They stayed together for a few years, but ended up getting a divorce because it just wasn't working anymore."

"That's mostly true. Mom's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but after her and dad decided to get a divorce she got this other boyfriend- David. Thing is, mom and dad got divorced before you were born and well," Kendall took a deep breath, "This David guy is your real dad. David left as soon as he found out mom was pregnant. Dad agreed to go along with all the lies because mom wanted you to have a real father." He stopped to let her take in the information.

"I know, but David came back because his name's on my birth certificate."

"He came back for like two months, but mom kicked him out."

"I know he's a dodger. I did some research."

"So, how long have you known about David and dad not being your real dad?"

"Since I was about fourteen, I was looking through old papers and pictures for a school project."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kendall asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

"I didn't need to, I was perfectly happy with the charade. I had the best mom in the world, an amazing dad who admittedly I didn't see often but he's was still the best dad in the world, and I had a great brother too," she said almost shyly.

"So you're actually okay with Jerry not being your dad?"

"Jerry has always and will always be my father. He's even more amazing than I thought, I mean how many guys do you know would lie and open his heart to another child who wasn't his just to save his ex-wife's ass?" Katie knew she had made her point when Kendall just stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

She went and sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Kendall, a little unsure what to do, sat on the floor.

"What else did you wanna say?" Katie asked, probably sounding a little more impatient than she meant to.

"I guess because I knew about David, I was a little more over-protective of you because as well as being your brother, I was trying to act like a father figure for you too in some ways," he admitted sheepishly, "and that's what happened the night you told us you were getting this place, and again at Rocque Records. You need to understand I hate myself for what I done, and I'll regret it forever. I was so stupid, the night mom sent us all out Logan had come to talk to me. He was nothing but nice, but I still swung at him too. He was lucky enough to have been expecting it and dodged the punch. It wasn't long after that James and Carlos came through and dragged us out. We went to the diner down the road and sat in near enough silence. You know how much Carlos hates silences, especially awkward ones, and he started talking about the new album. We all knew where the conversation was heading, and we quickly digressed to the subject of you and James. Logan announced he needed to pee and James told Carlos to go too. When he left he asked me if I was okay with you two moving in together because if I wasn't then he wouldn't go ahead with it. As much as he loved you, he wouldn't jeopardize our friendship. I told him I was okay with it, the only reason I had walked out earlier was because I didn't like admitting my baby sister was growing up. This was only half true. The next day, we had been rehearsing for hours and got a ten minutes break. We all went to the toilet and James saw he had a text from you. Of course Carlos and Logan started teasing him. Carlos asked if he was gonna marry you, and I knew Carlos was just teasing, but I knew James was completely serious when he said 'maybe someday, if I'm really really lucky.' That's when I lost it." Kendall was now sitting in a position similar to which Katie had found him in the hospital. She couldn't tell, but she thought he might be crying again. "I didn't even realize what I was doing until I felt his fist in my gut. But my anger had total control of me. He was on the ground and I was kicking him with all the power I had in me. I pulled him from the floor and slammed him against the end cubicle in the toilet. I slammed him into it repeatedly until the wall gave out. I threw him to the ground again, this time pushing past Logan and Carlos and out of the bathroom. After that I don't know what happened, next thing I know there's an ambulance outside the building and Carlos is screaming at me in Spanish. Carlos went up to the hospital with James and Logan and I went up in the car. You know everything else… apart from how I was feeling." Kendall was now definitely crying, "Katie, I honestly thought I might have killed him. As soon as that thought slipped into my mind I wanted to die. I never wanted to hurt James, or you, ever. You're my sister, and he's my brother. This wasn't supposed to happen. You'll never understand how sorry I am, ever."

Katie had nothing to say to Kendall, so she walked over to him causing him to raise his head. She pulled him to his feet and hugged him. The embrace lasted until Kendall ran out of tears.

"I don't forgive you, not yet, but I want to get through this as much as you do. Brick by brick we can build it from the floor, if we hold on to each other we'll be better than before," Katie said as they pulled apart.

"I wasn't expecting forgiveness, I understand you need time. To be honest with you, I'm glad you even spoke to me at all. I know if I was you I wouldn't have talked to me. I love you Katie."

"I love you too Kendall, you're my big brother. I'll always love you; just don't hit James- or anyone for that matter- again."

"You know I won't," he said, one-hundred percent honestly.

_**oh and i couldn't be bothered checking for grammar and spelling or whatever so bare with it i'll fix it soon-ish :) **jennifer x_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N- I'm back! So the last chapter didn't work out how I had planned at all but unlike the last chapter, i actually kind of like this one. I still dont own big time rush, oh and i meant to say before, i don't know if there's even a school in LA called Claremont, but if there is i dont own it either. to be honest i dont own anyone or anything you recognize, i only own the plot. so without further ado, i present to you... Chapter 6 **jennifer x_

At about midnight the party slowly started to empty and by 2am everyone had left apart from Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight and Kendall. Katie, who was absolutely shattered, had gone to change into her pajamas. That was the other great thing, Logan and Carlos had moved all of her and James' things into the apartment. Joining the rest of the group, Katie listened to Kendall's apologies to everyone. Well she half listened; she was watching James' reaction most of the time. When Kendall told him how bad he felt that first day in the hospital, she swore James had tears in his eyes. James Diamonds number one rule- Don't appear vulnerable- was instantly broken.

"James, I honestly thought I'd finished Big Time Rush, but more importantly our friendship. I don't even know how you can forgive me. I thought for a while I'd killed you man. I wanted to die, right there and then. I honestly never felt so bad about everything in my life."

"Kendall, do you not remember first grade?"

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Kemdall Knight always sat alone at recess. He never did like being around people, especially those who bullied him. But that was all about to change. _

_"Hey, I'm James Diamond, me and my mom just moved here from New York and I don't know anyone but you looked lonely so I thought you might like someone to talk to. Can I sit with you?"_

_"Y-yeah," Kendall stuttered, he couldn't believe such a pretty boy would want to talk to him. James obviously hadn't caught on that nobody liked Kendall, "I'm Kendall."_

_James smiled and sat down holding a Hershey bar in front of him, "Want a bit?"_

_"N-no thanks, I'm- I'm not allowed chocolate. My mommy its bad for me."_

_"Aw come on, try a bit. I won't tell your mom," James smirked almost cockily at him, "It won't kill you you know."_

_Kendall took a piece of the chocolate and put it in his mouth._

_..._

_Later in class Kendall felt really sick and dizzy. He was about to ask to go to the sick room when he threw up all over the floor. Miss Parker immediately sent him to the sick room, where he passed out. Next thing Kendall knew was he was waking up in a bright white room, his mother at his side and his four month old baby sister in a baby carrier on the chair next to her._

_"Kendall," his mother gasped, interupting a man's voice, "oh thank god you're okay."  
__"Where am I?" Kendall asked his mom.  
__"Hospital honey, you took an allergic reation to something," his mother sobbed.  
__"Kendall?" The white-coat said, "Did you have any chocolate today?"  
__"Yeah, James gave me some," the confused little blonde told them, "why?"  
__"James? Is that the boy outside?" The doctor asked.  
__His mom just shrugged her shoulders as Kendall yelled, "James is here?" all the colour suddenly returning to the sick boy's face.  
__"KENDALL?" James screamed entering the room, waking up Katie who straight away started to bawl, "Oh my god, I thought I'd killed you or something."_

***** END FLASHBACK*****

"I honestly thought I'd killed you that day," James told him, laughing slightly at himself as the tears started pouring silently down his cheeks, "Do you remember what we promised before I left?"  
"Of course! James Diamond, promise you'll be my best friend forever."  
"I'll always be your best friend Kendall Knight, I promise."  
"I dont break promises, ever."  
"Me neither."  
The boys laughed as they quoted their conversation from all those years ago and hugged, Kendall being careful with James.

After an hour and a half or so of apologies, hugs, tears and family moments, everyone decided to call it a night. It had been agreed Katie would stay with James until he had completely healed, but go back to the Palmwoods until summer to finished her school year. Jennifer agreed to sort out her transfer to Claremont at the start of the next term. When everyone left Katie joined James on the sofa,

"This place seems so big with nobody else about," James sighed.

"I know, but we have each other and it's not like everyone's miles away," she said intertwining her hand with his. This was the first time they had been completely alone together in the apartment.

"I guess," he paused as if he was unsure to voice his next thought.

"What is it? You know you can tell me," she said gently squeezing his hand.

"Do you ever think about the future?" he asked her, appearing shy all of a sudden.

"All the time, what makes you ask?"

"Am I in your future?" he mumbled, giving her the option of pretending not to hear if she didn't want to.

"James Dylan Diamond, do you honestly think I would be sitting here in _our_ apartment if you weren't in my future?" She smiled at him.

"That's not what I meant; well it kind of is… How do you imagine your future?"

"Well I guess I want to get married someday, and have kids. But in the more immediate future, I'm finishing school and starting an office out here for your cousin. What about you? How do you see your future?"

"Well I guess I want to get married someday, and have kids," He told her, mimicking her tone perfectly sweet and not at all mocking, "promise me something?"

"Anything," she said, and she meant it.

"_If, _and this is all completely hypothetical, _if _anything happens and you ever have to choose between me and your family," and by that he meant Kendall, "Always choose your family."

"No way in hell."

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Kendall asked Carlos and Logan, who were both suffering hangovers, at breakfast the next morning.

"What is it bud?" Carlos mumbled through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Anything," Logan said at almost the same time.

"Make sure my replacement isn't a total douche."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"I mean I'm going back to Minnesota," Kendall told them both, "for good."

"Kendall," Logan sighed, "I know you're hurt and angry about everything that happened, but don't you think this is a bit rash? Everything's getting better now, Katie's talking to you again and James was ever mad at you."

"I _know_! That's what's so bad about it, I want him to hit back, and I deserve it. He just took it. I'm not staying in LA anymore; I want my old life back."

"Oh really, and what was you're old life?" Logan asked, accidentally getting pissy.

"What was my old life?" Kendall scoffed, "My old life was as close to perfect as anyone's could be. In Minnesota my biggest worry was losing the next hockey match I played; now I need to worry about James getting my baby sister knocked up and everything." Kendall was rising to the bait.

"Do you actually think if we lived in Minnesota that James and Katie wouldn't be together? Dude, their perfect for each other! She keeps him grounded and he keeps her safe."

"Whatever," Kendall said standing up.

Logan got to his feet too, "NO! Not whatever! Sit down, shut up and fucking listen to me!"

"WHY? So you can tell me more about how perfect Katie and James are? Don't you think that the SIX YEAR age gap is a bit weird?"

"GUYS! Stop shouting! I'm dying of a hangover here, and I'm fed up of everyone arguing! Just sit down and shut up! Both of you!" Carlos piped up.

"I'm going back to Minn, for a while at least," Kendall said trying to calm himself down, "I'm not saying I'll definitely come back, but I'm going back until Gustavo lets us work again."

"Dude, you're the leader, you have to come back!" Carlos whined.

"No, I'm the control-freak who has anger issues," Kendall said, suddenly very interested in his feet.

"You're not a control-freak, it's our group dynamic. You're the leader, Logie's the smart one, James is the face and I'm the idiot," Carlos smiled.

"You're not an idiot Carlos," Logan smiled at him.

"Meh, you see my point? It's how we work."

"I'll think about it," Kendall put his dishes in the kitchen, "I'm away out for a jog, I'll be back before lunch."

"Wait dude, where's you're mom?" Logan asked.

"She had the doctors or something this morning, she probably won't be back before about one," Kendall called back up the hall to them.

When his bedroom door had shut Carlos turned to Logan,

"You hear that? We have this place to ourselves 'til one-ish," Carlos winked flirtatiously at him.

"No! I know what you're thinking, and no!" Logan laughed.

"Aw c'mon man. One game? Please, to prove your man-hood?"

"Carlos! I am _not_ playing gay chicken with you, not again. You know neither of us chickens out… and you know where that goes."

"It's calm, I've got condoms," Carlos smirked.

"CARLOS!"

"And lube,"

"DUDE! Shut up!"

"Logie, I thought you were smart. Don't you know sex with your best friend is the best way to cure a hangover?"

"Fuck you Carlos Garcia, fuck you."

"Oh, you know you wanna!" Carlos laughed.

Logan replied by showing the Latino his middle finger and muttering something about how that had only happened once.

Katie woke up to find James' side of the bed empty. She got up and walked through to the living room. He still wasn't anywhere to be found. After checking the kitchen, bathrooms and study she still couldn't find him.

"James?" She called out, "Where are you honey?"

No answer.

"James?" She shouted.

Still no reply. She went and grabbed her phone and, almost as if on auto pilot, phoned Kendall.

"Katie?" He sounded out of breath.

"Kendall, please tell me James is with you?" She knew panic was starting to creep into her voice. Where was James? He wasn't supposed to be out, and definitely not alone.

"Why would he be with me? He might be at the Palmwoods? Have you tried phoning him?"

"No, I automatically phoned you. Aren't you home?" Katie was fully freaking out now.

"Nah, I went out for a jog to clear my head and just generally get some fresh air. Look, James will be fine. I'll go back to the Palmwoods just now and see if he's there. He most likely is, and if he isn't then he's not far away. You could phone Kelly and see if he's at the studio?"

"Thanks big brother," Katie smiled although Kendall couldn't see her.

"Any time baby sis," Kendall could feel a slight lump rise in his throat at the use of his pet name, "he's okay you know."

"I hope so."

"I'll phone you when I get back to the Palmwoods okay?"

"Bye."

"Bye bye," and with that the conversation was over.

Katie immediately phoned James, but her heart sank when she heard his phone ringing from the kitchen. She then phoned Kelly.

"Hello, Rocque Records, this is Kelly speaking."

"Kelly, it's Katie."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Please tell me James is at the studio or has at least been there?"

"Why would he be here? I thought he was to stay in bed?"

"He was, but I woke up this morning and he wasn't in the apartment. Kendall's away to see if he's at the Palmwoods and I'm phoning everyone. I'm really worried about him."

"He'll be okay, I need to run a few errands around town so I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks Kelly," Katie said and hung up.

She flopped onto the sofa and let out a sigh of fear and frustration. Where the hell was James?

"_Logie, I thought you were smart. Don't you know sex with your best friend is the best way to cure a hangover?"_

"_Fuck you Carlos Garcia, fuck you."_

"_Oh, you know you wanna!" Carlos laughed._

_Logan replied by showing the Latino his middle finger and muttering something about how that had only happened once._

"I know it only happened once, and I can't stop thinking about it. I want you. I _need_ you." Carlos joked… mostly.

"_One_ game, and only one!" Logan gave in with a sigh.

"YES!" Carlos squealed.

"Somebody's happy," Kendall commented as he lifted his phone and money off the kitchen counter.

"I'm always happy," Carlos pointed out, "apart from when I'm sad," he added rather thickly.

Kendall just shook his head laughing and walked out 2J calling goodbyes as he went.

Carlos bounced over to the couch and threw himself down.

"You're such a child," Logan laughed.

"You're such a child," Carlos mocked.

"My point exactly," Carlos just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Stop stalling, come over here and prove you're man-hood."

Logan sat down next to Carlos and looked at him intensely. Logan was determined to win, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Neither he nor Carlos ever backed out of gay chicken. Logan was too stubborn and Carlos looked at all situations like this with a 'devil may care' attitude. The two locked eyes and slowly inched towards each other. Their lips met and within seconds Logan was begging entry to Carlos' mouth. He was granted and the two were soon battling for dominance. Much to the surprise of Logan and Carlos, Logan won. But not until after a long fight. Logan's hands found the back of Carlos' neck and Carlos quickly found Logan's waist. The make out session was long, hot and heavy and somehow by the time they pulled apart seeking oxygen, Carlos was straddling Logan, effectively pinning him to the couch.

"I wasn't kidding, I have condoms and lube," he whispered into Logan's ear.

"We are not having sex Carlos," Logan told him, laughing slightly.

Carlos nibbled on Logan's earlobe, taking complete advantage of how easily the brunette could be turned on.

"Really, because that hard on you currently have says otherwise," Carlos winked.

"Erections can't talk."

"No, but actions speak louder than words," Carlos smirked at Logan knowing he had backed him into a corner that no smart arse remark could get him out of. Carlos kissed him again, the kiss was equally as hot and heavy as the last, but didn't last as long.

"I tell you what, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want it I'll drop it."

"You know I can't lie to you," Logan said, looking Carlos in the eye, "I want you and I want you bad."

At that exact moment Kendall walked in the door.

"What the fuck is this?"

James was beginning to get worried. He had tried everywhere he could think of, but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He had hoped to be back before Katie would wake up, but as it was now twelve o'clock, he had given up all hope on that thought. He should've brought his phone, she was probably freaking out right now. James was about to give up and go home when he seen it. It was perfect.

He entered the shop to be met by a blonde girl who looked remarkably like Camille.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, the ring in the window, the silver one with the two amethyst and the white diamond, can I see it?"

"Certainly," said the girl as she opened the window cabinet, "say, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"_Oh shit!"_ thought James, _"This is not the time to get recognized."_

"I don't think so, I live not far from here, you've probably just seen me walking past a lot."

"Probably," the girl shrugged it off and showed James the ring.

"It's perfect," James smiled, "I'll take it."

"She's a lucky girl," the girl said, putting the purchase through the cash register.

"I'm a lucky guy," James said handing her the money. If he was being brutally honest, the ring was a little out of his budget, but it was almost as perfect as Katie herself and she was worth every cent of it, and even more.

"_James Diamond, tonight is the night you propose."_

**_A/N- well did you like it? By the way, you need to review :P so far up to chapter eight has been bought for you, but if you wanna know what happens after the that then you need to review :) I love all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! Stay awesome guys, I'll be back with Chapter seven soon xD _**_jennifer x_


End file.
